cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
World Association of Nuclear Genocide
The World Association of Nuclear Genocide (or WANG) was a small alliance residing in multiple teams. It was subdued to imperialism by the Finnish Cooperation Organization, it's period of being a satellite state spanning most of the time of it's existence. WANG had mutual defense treaties with the Finnish Cooperation Organization, the Federation of Buccaneers, and later was a member of Ragnablok. On March 6, 2009 they merged into the Federation of Buccaneers. History Birth, colonialism and wars The history starts about 2 years ago where blackbeard007 and another member (cycleoman3) kept it going while others were getting ready to move in. Cycleoman3 would eventually leave. Fast forward a year around September 11, 2007 WANG was created an alliance. Care Bear the mighty would become first Chancellor. Then on November 19, 2007, a day that will live in epiphany, we were attacked by the Finnish Cooperation Organization. WANG was forced to sign the Finnish Imperial Colony Treaty. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=7918 WANG fell into colonialism under FCO, whose officials forcefully established WANG as a fully-fledged alliance and made it a member of the Empire of Finland. January – February 1, 2008- War with NADC. Many alliances joined BLEU's side, including FCO and WANG. This was a very successful fight for us and we gained a lot out of it. We were awarded medals by FCO for such a brave and a well done job. April 7, 2008-LUA and WANG ODP-WANG would make their first treaty with LUA as an Optional Defense Pact. May 2008- FCO and LUA attacked Continuum in defense of their ally, Norden Verein. FCO let WANG decide whether to join or not; in the end, WANG would stay out of this fight. May 29, 2008- LUA was getting attacked by Continuum with nuclear weapons, and the downfall of their alliance was began to be seen. LUA would soon be eliminated. FCO's military was crumbling fast at the hands of an enemy a hundred times more powerful. June 7, 2008- FCO surrenders to Continuum. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=24905 The end of colonialism and the creation of foreign relations August 21, 2008- After the Continuum-NoV War, WANG would help their father nation, FCO, by voluntarily sending them $75 million dollars in aid. As a result of the aid and support, they granted us complete sovereignty by replacing the Finnish Imperial Colony Treaty with a Mutual Defense optional Aggression Pact. September 2008- Care Bear the mighty would become chancellor again after a reelection. October 9, 2008- WANG and White Tree PIAT-Peace intelligence aid treaty with White Tree October 13, 2008 - WANG - MERC PIAT-Peace intelligence aid treaty with MERC October 14, 2008- WANG and FoB DOAP- Defense and Optional Aggression Pact with Federation of Buccaneers. October 19, 2008 - WANG and DKD ODP-Optional Defense Package with Dark Knights of DOOM A period of growth October 22, 2008- Merge of members from SWN into our alliance. We now have around 11 members from merge and recruiting. November 15, 2008-elections for government positions chancellor,Foreign Minister, Head of Recruitment, and Forum Director. December 2, 2008- We now have 15 members. December 14, 2008- Wokou, LIGONIER, and part of Holy order of Darkness merges with us! December 16, 2008- We now have a Minister of Economy and Dept. of Foreign Minister December 16, 2008- Total 24 members and reaching close to the 200k nation strength we now have 178,564 NS February 4, 2009- SPA merges into WANG, boosting WANG's membership count to 43 and national strength to 300,000. Charter Article I: Admission Any nation pledging an oath to the World Association of Nuclear Genocide requesting membership will be admitted, provided said nation does not belong to any other alliances and is approved by an Admin. Article II: Structure of the WANG The Chancellor The Chancellor is the Sovereign of the alliance. As such, the Chancellor has the sole power over the affairs of the alliance both internal and external. The Chancellor runs for re-election every year at the same time as the Senate. The Senate WANG Senate Members will help to decide upon major decisions about the future of the alliance. (Note any new members can be nominated by any senator to join the senate. After nomination said nation will be reviewed and to join the senate must receive at least a 2/3 majority vote. All members of WANG may vote.) The max number of nations in the Senate is 25. Every year there will be re-elections for senate members. Other Government positions *Foreign Minister *Minister of Defense *Forum Director *Head Recruiter These jobs will also run for election at least once a year. Article III: Expulsion from WANG Any nation can submit a motion to expel a fellow member from WANG. The Senate will vote on the expulsion. In order for the motion to pass, there needs to be at least 75% in favor of the expulsion. There will be a time limit of 36 hours on expulsion votes. If the percentage is not reached before the time limit the motion fails. The Chancellor can not be expelled from the WANG. Likewise, the Chancellor can pardon any nation from expulsion. The Chancellor can also expel members on his own initiative, without a vote. Article IV: Amendments to the Charter Any nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the Body Republic floor. Discussion will take place for a period of no less than 8 hours but no more than 36 hours. If a supermajority (75% or more) after the vote (Any WANG Member can vote) 36 hour time limit is reached then the motion will be voted upon by the senate and if is another supermajority it will pass. If it does not reach the supermajority before the 36 hour limit the motion will fail. Article V: Military WANG is not a nuclear strike first alliance at the moment. Also all tech raids must be cleared w/ the chancellor or the Minister of Defense. WANG is divided into battalions. Each battalion will be lead by a lieutenant. The Lieutenant creates squads and appoints squad leaders, minimum of 4 members to a squad and a maximum of 7. The Lieutenant should choose squad leaders based on activity and knowledge of warfare. The Lieutenant is appointed by the Minister of Defense. Article VI: Flag All members must have the Vietnam flag and are encouraged to be on blue team.